


Cold Feet, Warm Heart

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [58]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Innuendo, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Relief, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Newt chuckles before rolling back toward his brand-new husband, lifting his head to squint at him in the dark. “I’ll remind you that you laid more than half these ‘shoddy spells’ yourself,” he says pointedly. “And besides, I’ve never heard you complain about my wandwork before…”*Newt and Percival take in nature during their honeymoon.





	Cold Feet, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntiGravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiGravitas/gifts).



*

“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

Newt yawned while rolling over, taking half of the items in question with him and hiding his smirk in the pillow. “And that would be different from every other night _how_?” he asks before pointedly sliding his stockinged foot along Percival’s bare one.

“Because every _other_ night,” Percival says through gritted teeth, “we’ve been in a perfectly civilized building with civilized heat and civilized plumbing, not out here in the _middle of nowhere_ with nothing but a tent and a few shoddy spells between us and — and _nature!_ ”

Newt chuckles before rolling back toward his brand-new husband, lifting his head to squint at him in the dark. “I’ll remind you that _you_ laid more than half these ‘shoddy spells’ yourself,” he says pointedly. “And besides, I’ve never heard you complain about my wandwork before…”

His bawdy quip has the intended effect, and Percival’s impressive eyebrows lift in surprise before he exhales roughly. “I’m being an ass, aren’t I?” he asks, shoulders slowly lowering from around his ears when Newt reaches for him.

“Yes, you are,” Newt says cheerfully, “but you needn’t worry. I’m quite used to your cheek by now.” He touches the long scars on Percival’s jaw and beneath his ear before lowering his voice. “If you are _truly_ unhappy, then please tell me. We can go home. I promise, my work is _not_ worth more than your comfort.”

“But our honeymoon _is_ ,” Percival sighs before dipping his head. “I’m okay. I just...you know how I get sometimes.”

Newt sits up to pull him close, resting his chin on the top of Percival’s head while stroking his hair. “I do know,” he confirms, “and I’m so happy that you agreed to come here with me. I know it may not seem like it, I know it may be hard for you to see, but you _are_ getting better. I promise.”

“And you’d _never_ lie to me,” Percival says sarcastically, only to hold up a blunt hand when Newt winces and opens his mouth to argue. “No, sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m sorry.” He takes a deep breath and holds it before letting it out slowly. Another, and Newt can only watch and wait patiently as he calms down, tension draining from his frame until Percival gathers the blankets and lays back stiffly. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

Newt sighs silently before reclining, acutely aware of the space between them until he decides to _do_ something about it. “I’m told that going to bed angry is not conducive to a happy life together,” he whispers while reaching for Percival’s hand. “Will you come to lay with your husband, my dear ass? I promise to refrain from taking the blankets, though you’ll not get anything more than that from me.”

Percival snorts before scooting into Newt’s personal space, wrapping around him with a desperation that belies his calm demeanor. “You’re such a dick,” he says into Newt’s hair with unmistakable affection and kisses his freckled forehead before settling down. “G’night, Newt.”

“Goodnight,” Newt murmurs, and waits a beat before adding slyly: _“Percy.”_

“That’s it,” Percival growls in mock outrage while throwing the covers back. “I’m going to sleep outside!”

Laughing, Newt launches himself at him, tangling his arms around his shoulders and falling backward until they’re splayed over the mattress in a tangle. “Oh, I think not,” he purrs, and Percival surges upright to kiss the laughter out of his mouth until sighs and shifting moans replace it and neither of them can remember what they were irritated about in the first place.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt which read: _I *desperately* want your take on Gramander, and I love that last prompt list you reblogged, so hopefully this one appeals: “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.” <3_ This was fun and challenging and also counts as my first time writing straight-up slash here in the Fantastic Beasts fandom. ;)
> 
> Want one of your own? Come to find me on Tumblr @katiehavok and drop me a line!


End file.
